Nightmares
by ANLPJO
Summary: The first chapter of my first book! It is called Nightmares. Annabeth Dies? New Half-Blood? Thalia is back? Worst Nightmare Ever?
1. Worst Nightmare Ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the 12 Olympians, Rick Riordan does

WARNING: contains spoilers up the fourth book, Battle of the Labyrinth

Chapter 1

The worst thing about being a half-blood is that your nightmares are mostly real. That's what worried me the most. It started with Annabeth, Thalia, Artemis (god of the hunt) and some other girl running up Mount Tam. I knew it was bad, so I followed. "Annabeth!" I yelled, but she couldn't hear me. My voice never worked in a dream. So, they kept running, and I followed. I was able to pass them up. I stopped. Annabeth ran right through me but immediately stopped. She looked through me and then continued to run.

Once they reached the top of the mountain, I could see why they where in such a hurry. Atlas wasn't holding up the sky! A few years ago, Atlas made Luke hold it up (Luke is this guy that tried to kill me and for some reason Annabeth has feeling for). Annabeth then held it up. After that Artemis. I was stupid enough to hold it up and I have never felt anything that heavy.

Anyways, a new person was holding it up. He looked about 13. He had brown hair and green eyes. He looked strong for his age, but the sky was heavy enough to make him tremble on his knees. Atlas looked down at the four ladies and said "I have out smarted you once again!" He slapped Artemis like it was nothing. Artemis flew across the room and slammed into a boulder. I shivered because it was the same boulder that once killed a skilled hunter of Artemis, Zoë Nightshade.

"I have become stronger. Soon my Uncle, Kronos, will have more then enough power to take down all of the Olympians and Mount Olympus!" the Titan growled. He then looked at Annabeth "Long time no see, daughter of Athena. The offer is still open! You can still join Luke!" Atlas laughed. "NEVER!" Annabeth yelled. I grinned to myself. That was a good sign. She didn't hesitate.

"Suit yourself" Atlas spoke. "Prepare to die!" I looked at the girls, and realized that Thalia was not with them. She was aiding Artemis. "Brother…" she said blankly. I looked back at Annabeth and the other girl. Annabeth was invisible. She had gotten a hat a long while ago that turned her invisible. It was a gift from he mother, Athena. The other girl was amazing! She has long brown hair and baby blue eyes. She fought like she _could _be a hunter. I could easily compare her to Thalia. Atlas was getting beat pretty bad. I could see a floating knife behind Atlas. But all of the sudden, the girl was thrown away and Atlas spun around. He punched Annabeth! Her hat came off and she flew the other way. She was looked the worse out of Artemis and the other girl. Then, I started to get really hot. Even in the dream, it was burning up! Then I saw a familiar face, the sun god, Apollo. He was driving his Red Convertible Maserati Spyder. He stepped out smiling, but it melted when he saw his sister, Artemis.

"Woa, Woah, Woah! What's going on!?" He then looked at Atlas. He quickly drew his bow an began to attack. Atlas swatted some of them away. Others hit him in the arms. Two even hit him in the chest. He didn't look at all hurt. Artemis stood for a second and then was tackled to the ground! Atlas got up and laughed. He was then stabbed in the back by Thalia! I cheered "YEAH!" I then turned to Annabeth. She didn't look like she was breathing. I then heard my name. "Percy Jackson!" I turned and Atlas was staring down at me. He kicked me in the stomach and I woke up with a pain in my stomach. "Ouch" I said. Then when I got to my scenes, I jumped up yelling "MOM!"

When I found my Mom, she was sitting in the kitchen making eggs. Her boyfriend, Paul Blofis, was helping her. She said "Good morning, Percy." She smiled but when she saw how sweaty I and they my face looked like I had seen a ghost, she put the egg stuff down and said "Uhm, Paul, I will be right back." Paul smiled and said "Okay".

We walked into my room. The first thing my Mom said was "Is Annabeth okay?" She knew that San Francisco isn't the best place for a half-blood and… well she basically knows everything about everything. I gowned and looked at my stomach. I had a huge bruise where I got kicked. She said "Oh dear! What happened!?" I told her every little detail about my dream. She looked at her feet. Then the looked at the ceiling. "Are you sure this all happened?" I showed her the bruise again. "I didn't have this last night." I told her. She said "Well, we just moved to Ohio yesterday. It is close enough to Camp Half-Blood. If you want to, you can go. It's just, we never get to spend time together anymore." I thought about that. We moved to Ohio because Paul got a better job. He offered to move us with him so that my Mom and him could stay together. My mom kissed my forehead and said "Think about it" and she went back to the kitchen.

I wasn't about change my mind, but I did feel bad. She was right, I barely ever see my Mom anymore. Family and friends are equal to me. Especially Annabeth! I really hoped it wasn't true. My eyes started to water. I got a hold of myself. Then I heard a whisper in my ear. It said "PERCY!" I turned around and an Iris message was behind me. If you don't know, an Iris message is like a video chat only you look into a misty like thing. Kind of like a rainbow. Thalia looked sad. I said "Please, don't tell me…"

"What?" She asked

"Why are you sending this?"

"Well…"

She hesitated and then said almost everything that happened in my dream. I fell to my knees. I looked up and I could see Thalia had tears in her eyes, too. I got up and asked "Who was holding up the sky?" "Well…" she said "I'm not sure. He wasn't talking. I wasn't able to get everyone out of the mountain, though. That's why I sent this. I need help! Where are you!?" I explained to her that I was in Ohio and that it would be a long while before I got there. "Uhm, that's a problem. If Atlas is this strong, who knows how all the other Titans are! Atlas took down Artemis and Apollo! He was able to just swat Annabeth, Rebecca, and I away with no effort!" I thought about that for a second. "Who's Rebecca?" I asked.

"We don't know. Her father or mother hasn't claimed her. We are thinking Ares." "Why did you pick her to come with you?"

"Well, Artemis sent me to San Diego to try and get her with the Hunters. She is good, really good."

I sighed. Then I asked "Where are you? Who are you with?"

"Vegas. Apollo wasn't as hurt as what we thought. He took Artemis to Olympus. I am with Rebecca. She is hurt."

"WHAT ABOUT ANNABETH!?" I yelled.

I guess my Mom herded me. She rushed to me. Right as she did, the Iris message faded. "What's wrong?" She asked. I tried to keep cool. It was really hard. How could she just abandon Annabeth!? There's a small chance she is still alive.

I told my Mom that Thalia just sent me an Iris message. She said "Oh yeah! Before I forget! You got a package from Chiron. It sounds like money. It-" I cut her off and raced to the kitchen. I grabbed the box and ran into my room. I looked at it. "From Chiron" it read. I ripped it open. A sack lay in it. I opened it up and I counted 30 drachma. I smiled and went outside.

Note: This is my FIRST chapter of the story. If you like it, I will make the second!


	2. I Make a Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the 12 Olympians, Rick Riordan does

WARNING: contains spoilers up the fourth book, Battle of the Labyrinth

Chapter 2

Well, I am kind of glad that we don't live in Manhattan anymore, but I still wish me did. It was so close to Camp Half-Blood. It was easy to travel there. But, we lived in a small apartment. It didn't like how enclosed it was. Our new house is sort of in the middle of no where. I like it here.

I walked to the back and grabbed the water house. I turned the head to 'mist' and turned it on. Immediately, a rainbow appeared. I threw a drachma (a Greek coin) into the rainbow. It disappeared. I thought a minute. I then said "Grover Underwood" I crossed my fingers. "Please find him" I whispered to myself. Then, the face of a mix between a goat and a boy appeared in front of me, of course it was through the rainbow.

It was hard, but, I had to explain everything to him. His best advice was to tell Chiron. "No!" I pleaded. I couldn't! I knew I should have, but he would have held me back from leaving. With Kronos and now Atlas both on the loose, I could easily die.

"Where are you, Grover?" I asked. "I am at camp."

"Great"

"What?""Well, Thalia and Rebecca are in Las Vegas, I am in Ohio, you are at Camp, who knows where Nico and Tyson are."

Grover sneezed. He then told me that Tyson (my half-brother who is a Cyclops) was with Poseidon (our Dad).

"Well, at least he is safe…I hope. Is he Grover?" I asked.

Grover gave me a nervous look. Grover looked to his left and then his right. He said "Chiron's here, Gotta run!" His hand went through the Iris message and I was alone in the backyard. "At least it is…" I looked at my watch. It made me think of Tyson. He made this for me, and if I push a button it expands to a shield. It means a lot to me.

"11:30" I said to my self. "I should grab some breakfast"

* * *

After breakfast (which was GREAT by the way) I went to my room. I laid down on my bed. I knew Thalia and Grover both weren't telling me the full story. I then shot up and said "Thalia!" I now realized I still had a lot of coins. I went back outside and did the same thing, only I said "Thalia, Las Vegas" and I saw Thalia, in a cave, eating what looked like meat. "Thalia!" I hissed. She jumped up and said "Hi"

"Spill! You aren't telling me everything! Where is Annabeth!?"

Thalia sighed. "Do you want the truth?""Uhh… DUH!"

She looked down at her feet. She looked back up.

"NOW!" I yelled. I was getting irritated.

"Well, when Atlas walked away from us for awhile, I had to think fast. I got Rebecca and then went to Annabeth, but Annabeth wasn't there. It was like she just vanished. She started to tear up again. "I think Atlas did something."

I was about to question Thalia, but she looked horrible. I then said "Sorry…I was kind of being a jerk." She looked up and said "I know…"Rebecca came up behind Thalia and patted her back. Thalia looked up at me. She held back some tears and said "Percy, Annabeth would have killed me if she found out I told you this. Please don't tell anybody. Promise this to me."

I said "I promise I won't tell _other_ people."Thalia said "Well, when I came back from being that pine tree, we had to catch each other up." I nodded and said "…and"

"Well" she continued "Annabeth admitted that she had some feelings towered Luke…" I had to calm myself down as fast as I could. He tried to kill me a few years ago. He turned all off of his closes friends just to get some pride by serving the Titan lord Kronos. Now, Kronos is inside Luke's body. It's not good.

Then Thalia said "But had extremely strong feelings to you." I smiled to myself. I said as firm as I could "Thalia, I getting Grover and coming to you! Stay in Las Vegas! Annabeth is still alive! I just have a special feeling!"

And with that, I slashed my hand through the message and went up to my room.

My plan is to tell Mom I am leaving, get to Camp without being caught, sneak Grover out, get to Las Vegas, find Thalia and Rebecca, find Annabeth (I know she is still alive, I can just feel it), stop Kronos and Atlas, get home alive and tell Annabeth my true feelings…sounds pretty easy.

I walked inside through the basement. There I was mauled by a bear…just kidding. It is my hellhound (a monster bloodhound) Mrs. O'Leary. It was a gift I guess. Daedalus us (the creature of a magical underground place) gave it her to me before he passed.

I said "down girl" but I was laughing. Mrs. O'Leary took it as a joke and began to lick my face. I got up and went to the main floor. Mrs. O'Leary followed. I walked passed my Mom. I looked at my watch. "12:15" I said to myself. I needed to head out at 3:00. I figured it would take a long time if I walked to camp. Then I would have to walk back to Las Vegas. That's way to long. I was going to tell my Mom I was going to camp so that she wouldn't worry. But, if she drove me, Chiron would see me. I needed to avoid him at all costs. I the realized I was pacing in my room. I went back into the kitchen. "Mom" I said "I think I should go to camp. I need to tell Chiron what's going on. Maybe he can help." My Mom pursed he lip. She said "Okay, but I don't think I could just leave. I hate lying to Paul."

"I have a ride" I told her. But, the truth was, I didn't.

"Alright, but do you think you can stick around until about 1:00? You could eat and pack your bag and we could play a game of blackjack if you want." She told me

In my mind I was thinking 'BLACKJACK!'

A few years ago, I saved a Pegasus names Blackjack. Now, he is my servant. He calls me boss and flies me around everywhere. He is a great horse.

I did what my Mom told me. She made me a PB&J sandwich. I packed like one extra pair of clothes. I packed all of my coins. "28" I said. That was a great amount. I also packed a flashlight and a lighter. I might need that if I had to camp out. I headed back to the kitchen, inhaled my sandwich, and played my Mom in blackjack. After about 5 minutes of playing, I asked "What about Mrs. O'Leary?" "I can take care of her" she assured me. I guess Paul just saw a normal sized bloodhound. Apparently he ate like a normal sized bloodhound, too. I guess that's because we have only been feeding him that way. He seems happy. I ended up loosing against my Mom. Nothing unusual about that. I normally make it a longer game then that, but, my mind was elsewhere. I didn't win once. I kissed my Mom goodbye. She said "keep in touch this summer" then it occurred to me: 'Its like the second week of summer' I was turning 16 soon! That isn't good but at the same time it is. I guess the powers will come in hands. I patted Mrs. O'Leary on the head and I headed out the door. I whistled as loud as I could and in came a black horse with wings; Blackjack.


	3. Some Friends Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the 12 Olympians, Rick Riordan does

WARNING: contains spoilers up the fourth book, Battle of the Labyrinth

Chapter 3

I am not sure how long this trip lasted, but time seemed to go by pretty fast. I got bored so I started to throw Riptide. Every time it came back into my pocket. I started to hum a song. Then I thought 'I should probably warn Grover I am coming'. I started thinking in my head 'GROVER!'

I was doing this because he made us an empathy link. We can kind of talk to each other through our thoughts. I was getting a little annoyed. Why? Because Blackjack kept complaining that me yelling "Grover" over and over again made him have a headache.

You see, I am a son of Poseidon, the creature of horses. So, I can talk to them, too. After a few more minute I saw the Statue of Liberty. That's when I heard a response in my head. It was 'PERCY!' I told him my plan. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was nervous. He agreed. I told him to meet me by the Pine Tree. Then, I got no response. I figured he was busy and I was interrupting. I didn't think anything of it.

I figured it was another five minutes before we arrived. We got to Camp. I could tell that Blackjack was tired. I didn't want to burn out all of his energy. I told him to drop me off and he could go back to the stable.

I saw Grover. When he saw me, he ran to me. "PERCY!" He said. He gave me a big hug. I then said "Now, where is Tyson."

"I told you" he said "with Poseidon."

"That isn't good"

"I know"

Tyson was a highly respected Cyclopes. He is very good at weapon making. But, my Dad is in a huge war. He is very busy and Tyson could maybe die at any time. I didn't like that thought. I sent it out of my mind."And Nico?" I asked.

Grover thought a minute. "Well, I haven't talked to him recently. Last summer was the closest time. I know he is busy. I wouldn't worry."

Nico is a son of Hades, the god of the underworld. He is a child of the big three (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) They made an oath to never have a child. A prophecy said that the next son/daughter of the big three would have the power to destroy or save Olympus on their 16th birthday. Zeus had Thalia. She was about to turn 16 when she decided to go with the Hunters. Now, she will never turn 16. Hades has Nico like I said. He is younger them me. Aside from that, we think he was born _before _the prophecy. Long story, I'm not getting into full detail.

I decided that we should walk a little ways, give Blackjack a break. Grover and I headed off. It wasn't that long before we had a deadly encounter.

We got about, I don't know, 3 miles (we can last a very long time on foot believe it or not) before we met a monster. Well, two that is. We ran into two small Minotaurs. A Minotaur is a man-eating monster with the head of a bull. That's a good way to sum it up. I have always hated them. One almost killed my Mom a few years back. I immediately charged before it was even ready. I unleashed my shield and pulled the cap from Riptide off. I swung a few wild shots on the left one. One hit but it just dented him. I was wondering how it happened. He should have blown up into dust. I fell back a little. Next thing I knew, Grover was playing his reed pipes. He played a short tune and the Minotaurs began to fight each other. Grover laughed to himself. I asked "What?"

He explained to me that this is a new breed of Minotaurs. I noticed that they did look different. Normally they are red but these where more of a pinkish color. They can only be killed by another Minotaur. Then I looked back and saw that they where both a pile of dust. _uh oh _I thought. What if we run into more and Grover is hurt?

Grover and I continued walking. I caught him up on everything I hadn't said when we talked last. We finally got to the Connecticut River. I had this great plan that we would 'borrow' a canoe and head down stream. We could probably get close enough to the ocean line. Then we could get Blackjack to take us some place… Well I haven't figured it out yet.

I told Grover. He sounded uneasy. He went along with it. Grover hates the water. We looked around and saw a few docked motor boats. I walked around a little longer. I saw a canoe and jumped it. Grover took his time getting in. I encouraged him to hurry. His pace was a little faster, but not much. I then focused my powers to make the water take us down stream. It worked.

It was quiet. We where now speeding along, going downstream at 40 miles an hour. Pretty decent to me. We could have gone faster but it was a canoe and I didn't want people to be suspicious. Especially because we weren't paddling.

I broke the silence. "Grover, I have an idea" Grover looked at me. I took that as an 'I'm listening'. I said "If I put a bubble around us, we can go underwater without getting wet and go faster. I will be able to tell when we are close to the Atlantic Ocean, so don't worry."

Grover asked me "Will I get wet?""Nope" I assured him. Without waiting, I did exactly what I said I would. We where going a lot faster and we didn't get wet.

When we arrive at the border lines of the Atlantic Ocean, I decided that we would make a circle and rise from the water that way. It would be less noticeable. So, I did. I looked over at Grover. He was sleeping. I then saw it was getting dark. I _should _have let him sleep. But, we needed to get a move on. He could sleep once we got settled on somewhere. I decided that we could go to New York. I didn't see any harm in that. I knew I had to stay close to land. I went back under. We continued on.

When Grover and I got to the edge of New York, I got back on the surface. It was 7:00. I decided we needed to take a long and good rest. It would be better if we went to bed early. That way, Grover and I could wake up earlier. I parked us and picked Grover up. I tried not to wake him. I found out that he is a very heavy sleeper. I carried him into the woods and set him down on a pile of leaves. I checked my pocket for Riptide. It was still there. I tried to sleep but it was hard. I was afraid that I would have a nightmare. But at the same time, I normally learn something from them. I kept looking at my watch. The last time I looked at it, it was 10:00. I heard a noise in the woods. I pulled out Riptide. A boy with black hair and dark eyes appeared. I could see he had a leather jacket on. Bags where under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. The boy looked to be about 12. He had scratches and scars all over him. He had a faint smile. It was Nico di Angelo. I ran to him. He was completely out of it. "Nico?" I asked. He groaned. I knew I should have been nicer, but I slapped him across the face. He was wide awake then, but at the same time, kind of ticked off. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled. I put my finger over his lips. "Shhh" I told him. I then told him to sit on a tree stump and listen. He was still angry but that was normal for him. I caught him up on everything. He simply said "Your right"

I nodded and said "About what part…"

"Annabeth _isn't _dead. I would have sensed it."

I felt dumb. I should have asked him in the first place! He was a son of Hades, god of the underworld! I then asked him "Is she okay?""I don't know" He told me. "You need some rest. I will look at for you."

I laid back down unwillingly. He needed more sleep then I did. But, when I did fall asleep, a nightmare found me. This one gave me a weird feeling.

Annabeth was limping to her home. Well, not limping. Almost crawling, but not really. Its hard to explain. In easy words, she was hurt…badly. She got to the door and knocked. Her Mom's face appeared in the door way. She looked worried. Mrs. Chase picked Annabeth up and sat her on the couch. Nobody was home. Mrs. Chase sat across from Annabeth. Annabeth lied down on the couch. "Where is Dad?" She moaned. Mrs. Chase had an evil grin on her face. She stood up and said in a very evil voice "now, you listen here daughter of Athena! I hate you! You are a problem to my family! I don't want you alive! If you don't get out of here in about five minutes, I will kill you!" Annabeth was about to say something when Mrs. Chase screeched "SILENCE!" She took a pause and said "Now, your daddy already knows you are dead. I sensed you where coming back today. Atlas purposely let you live. I told him to beat you down until you where _almost _dead. He did well. If you even come close to here again, you will be sliced in half by me!" Annabeth looked horrible enough. Now she was crying. "GET UP GIRL!" Mrs. Chase yelled. Annabeth stood up and was slapped across her face. Annabeth immediately began to bleed. Mrs. Chase picked up Annabeth and literally threw her out the door. Annabeth tried to get up and run, but she was hurt. She crawled away and sat next to a tree. She sobbed and didn't stop. I then ran to her. I tried to confer her. But, I went right through her. I then heard her say "I will never get to see Percy again." She began to cry harder. Mrs. Chase laughed and I woke up with a start. Nico and Grover where standing over me. It was morning. "Just a dream" They both said. I shook my head and said "No, it was real!


End file.
